Surf's up
by xErchomai
Summary: La femme, la planche, la vague. Cela se passait comme ça en Californie. Le pays des surfeurs et des filles en bikinis, du bronzage et de la crème glacé près de la jeté. Et ça, Mirajane le savait. C'était pour cela qu'elle aimait s'y trouver.


_MMSurf's up_

* * *

 _ **Soleil et tempête se mêlaient en un tout dévastateur**_. C'était toujours comme ça dans le sud de la Californie. Cependant, les vagues importantes étaient investies pas les surfeurs. Parmi eux, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux  
blancs attachés en une queue de cheval et aux yeux bleu océan attendait patiemment la vague parfaite. Sa planche lui était la seconde partie de son corps. Pour ne pas la perdre, elle l'avait attaché à sa cheville. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui possédaient  
une longboard. Les vagues s'enchaînaient. Certains prenaient les plus importantes. Cependant, elle attendait la vague parfaite. Celle qui la ferait vibrer. Celle qui ne lui ferait pas regretter d'avoir jeté son dévolu sur Huntington à la place de  
Montrey. La chaleur de cette plage du sud lui permettait de porter une combinaison sans manche qui aurait pu être confondue avec un maillot de bain. Les vagues continuaient de s'enchaîner. Puissantes et fracassantes. Avec un sourire, elle vit celle  
qui serait parfaite. Elle commença à nager pour pouvoir prendre la vague avec brio. Une fois dessus, elle se mit debout et tenta de faire plusieurs figures. C'était grisant. La vague commençait à former un tonneau. Elle en profitait. Tout était parfait.  
Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un tsunami et de le dompter. Avant que le ressac ne s'estompe, elle perdit l'équilibre.

Sous l'eau, elle se sentit happer par le fond. Seul son pied accroché à sa planche l'empêchait de se faire entrainer au plus près du sable. Néanmoins, prise par la surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche et avala de l'eau salée. Douce et douloureuse _**agonie**_.  
Elle avait l'impression que l'eau investissait sa trachée. La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes avant de décider de revenir à la surface. Elle agrippa sa planche comme une bouée avant de se hisser de nouveau dessus. Elle toussa longuement. Un  
rire. Elle retourna la tête vers la source de celui-ci et lança un regard mauvais. Le blond au parfait look de surfeur semblait s'amuser de la situation.

« -Alors, Mira, _commença-t-il_ , on ne tient plus sur sa planche ?

-Parce que t'es jamais tombé, Luxus ? _elle leva les yeux au ciel_. C'est vrai que t'es monsieur parfait.

-Je suis heureux que tu l'avoues enfin. »

Luxus et elle, c'était une longue histoire. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils avaient presque été élevés ensemble. Mira le prenait presque comme un frère. Puérilement, elle lui tira la langue et commença à nager vers la plage. Il la suivit tout  
en continuant de rire.

« -On abandonne ? _se moqua-t-il_.

-Je dois aller au Fairy Tail, _répondit-elle_.

-Je sens que ça va être intéressant, _dit-il_. Ca va finir en roulage de pelles avec la jolie serveuse, _elle grogna_. Je veux surtout pas louper ça.

-Dis plutôt que t'as envie de revoir miss poitrine de l'année. »

Luxus était comme ça. Il adorait les femmes autant qu'elle les aimait. La blanche prit une moue exaspérée. Parfois, il la rendait folle.

xoxo

« -Dois-je rappelé qu'il est interdit de se présenter en maillot de bain au Fairy Tail ? _demanda une jeune femme brune à Luxus_.

-Ca fera venir les clients, _répondit-il avec un clin d'œil_. »

Mirajane leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Quand il était dans le coin, elle avait l'impression qu'elle le faisait beaucoup. La blanche observa du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui avait parlé. Brune, yeux chocolat, un corps à en damner un saint. Kana,  
son actuelle petite-amie. La blanche ne se souvenait pas être restée aussi longtemps avec une personne. La brune se retourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Mirajane l'embrassa avec fougue. Leurs bouches bougeaient l'une contre l'autre,  
leurs langues dansaient ensemble. La nécessité de respirer fut la raison qui les sépara.

« -Et maintenant, je suis pleine d'eau salée, _se plaignit la brune provoquant le rire de Mirajane_.

-Tu vas sécher vite, _répondit la blanche_. Tu me sers un verre ?

-Tu pourrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre parfois.

-C'est vrai, _elle afficha une expression songeuse_ , mais, _elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kana et l'attira vers elle_ , je préfère largement quand c'est toi qui le fait, _elle lui offrit un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres_.  
»

La blanche se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait Luxus. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'y voir Miss poitrine de rêve. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils se tournaient autour. A la même table, un garçon aux cheveux roses caressait le pelage bleu de son chat,  
un brun enlevait ses vêtements sans s'en rendre réellement compte et une femme aux cheveux écarlate mangeait goulument un fraisier. _La tablée la plus originale de tout Fairy Tail._ Mirajane se laissa tomber entre le gars au chat et l'exhibitionniste.

« -Remets tes fringues, Grey, _dit-elle par réflexe_.

-Luxus est bien en maillot de bain, _il désigna le blond_.

-T'es allé teindre le poil de ton chat quand, Natsu ? _demanda-t-elle en passant la main sur l'animal qui ronronnait bruyamment_.

-Quand j'ai perdu ce putain de pari contre l'exhibitionniste, _grogna-t-il_.

-T'avais qu'à pas dire que, je cite, t'étais capable d'avaler trente shots de tequila sans vomir. Tu tiens même pas l'alcool.

-Cette phrase est totalement fausse, _assura-t-il_. Je tiens parfaitement bien l'alcool.

-Absolument pas, _la blonde qui avait parlé_.

-Toujours plus que toi, Lucy. »

La dite Lucy le fusilla du regard. C'était toujours comme ça avec eux. L'amitié qui les liait tous les trois était basée sur les disputes, les menaces, les paris et les réconciliations houleuses. Ils avaient le sang chaud. Mirajane rit de bon cœur. Les  
autres suivirent rapidement. Elle aimait ça. Le Fairy Tail semblait être tellement plus qu'un bar. Les habitués étaient comme des membres d'une même famille. La taverne se trouvait aussi dans un cadre de rêve. Près de Main Street, elle donnait directement  
sur la mer. Une grande baie vitrée permettait de voir les vagues exploser le sable et éclabousser les bronzeurs trop proches du rivage. Perdue dans son observation du paysage, elle sursauta quand quelqu'un s'appuya sur son dos. Le rire moqueur de  
Kana retentit dans son oreille.

« -Je te faire peur ? _demanda-t-elle, espiègle_.

-Tu fais peur à tout le monde, _répondit-elle avec un sourire provocateur_. N'est-ce pas ? _interrogea-t-elle les autres_.

-Toujours moins qu'Erza, _lança Natsu_. »

Le garçon couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains mais c'était trop tard. La bombe était lâchée. La rousse releva la tête et le fusilla du regard. Mirajane se délectait déjà de ce qui allait suivre.

« -Comment ça toujours moins qu'Erza ? _sa voix était dure_.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, _il se colla contre la blanche_. Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas effrayante.

-N'essaie pas de te dégonfler, _elle le désignait d'un indexe accusateur qu'elle appuyait contre le torse du garçon_.

-J'adore ça, Luxus _se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et observa la scène avec un sourire amusé_.

-Tu ne devrais pas, _lui dit la blonde_. Elle va te le faire payer.

-Je ne me dégonfle pas, _répondit précipitamment le garçon_. C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

-Bien sûr que si, _ajouta Grey_. Elle va pas te tuer si tu lui dis qu'elle est pire qu'Ursula. »

Les deux blonds explosèrent de rire alors que le regard mauvais de la rousse passait du garçon aux cheveux roses à l'exhibitionniste. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux et souriait désabusement. Kana semblait s'amuser de la situation. Appuyée sur  
les épaules de sa petite-amie, elle observait la scène avec une expression rieuse. Même Mirajane avait du mal à rester de marbre. Ils allaient tous les deux goûter au courroux d'Erza.

« -Tu viens de me comparer à la méchante de la petite sirène ? _s'offusqua-t-elle_.

-Prends-le pas mal. Elle est incroyablement cool, _tenta Grey_.

-C'est une créature mi-femme, mi-pieuvre.

-Mi-sorcière diabolique, _ajouta le rose_.

-Toi, ferme-la ! _s'exclamèrent les deux autres_.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est cool, _ajouta Lucy_. Moins que Scars par contre.

-T'es sérieuse ? _dit_ _Luxus_. Scars ? La méchante reine de blanche neige est mille fois plus badass.

-Absolument pas, _ajouta Kana_. Je suis une fervente admiratrice de Maléfique. Elle est vraiment cool, elle.

-Je préfère Hans. »

Alors que la dispute entre Grey et Erza sembla relayée au second plan alors qu'un débat sur les méchants des films Disney commençait. Chacun défendait ses positions. Aucun ne voulait se ranger à l'avis des autres. C'était toujours comme ça au Fairy Tail.  
Dès qu'un débat était lancé, tout le monde s'y mettait cœur et âme pour faire approuver son avis et ne se rabaissait jamais à accepter celui des autres. Mirajane ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire. Elle aimait vraiment ces humains intenables. Les  
mains de Kana dessinaient distraitement des dessins sur les bras de la blanche alors qu'elle continuait de débattre avec les autres. Mira était vraiment heureuse d'être là. Finalement, elle avait bien fait de choisir Huntington à Montrey. Même si  
les vagues y étaient moins imposantes, le Fairy Tail et ses habitués ne pouvaient qu'être plus impressionnants que n'importe quel bar de la ville du nord.

xo

xo

J'ai écrit cet OS dans le cadre du concours _**Le soleil au zénith**_. J'ai dû changer des millions de choses par rapport à la version originale. C'est sûrement pas le meilleur OS que j'ai pu écrire (rien ne peut dépasser ceux de Destiny  
à mes yeux) mais il est léger et il me plait énormément. Je ne pense pas gagner la première place mais je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire. C'est ce qui compte, non ? Dans tous les cas, pour vos avis, c'est dans les reviews.


End file.
